1. Field
The following description relates to a technique for reducing the amount of time it takes to boot a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent improvements in the performance of embedded devices, the use of rich operating systems (OSs) such as WINDOWS® Phone OS, IPHONE® OS, and ANDROID®/LINUX®, have become widespread.
As the functions supported by rich operating systems have diversified, the size of the operating system kernels and software platforms have increased. Large-size OS kernels and software platforms cause delays in system booting because they require a great amount of initialization routines and file loadings.
In order to address this problem, various methods such as hibernation and suspend-to-disk have been suggested. Hibernation and suspend-to-disk methods enable a quick system boot by storing random access memory (RAM) state information and CPU/device state information in a non-volatile storage medium such as a disk or a flash memory when powering off the system and the stored state information may be restored to its original location in a memory in response to the system being rebooted. The stored state information is also referred to as a snapshot image.